


Guys' Night

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Brotp, Enemies to Friends, Ficlet, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by Irisofparadise's amazing idea for the Domestic AU. It's a Brotp I never could have imagined but it's perfect.Mariah and Misty hate each other still, but Shades and Danny have formed an unlikely friendship since their daughters started dating.





	Guys' Night

"So how's Lucy?" Hernan asked Danny that night. They sat together in the bar, as was their ritual every other week.

Danny smiled. "She's doing well. She's mad into that Dungeons and Dragons stuff..."

"Mad?" Hernan snickered. "You need to work on your slang." 

"I'm down, I keep it a hundred," Danny responded with a smile. 

Hernan shook his head, chuckling. He took another sip of his beer and said, "Honor is trying so hard to figure out the rules to that game." 

Danny said, "She's smart, she'll pick it up quick." 

"I'm worried about that," Hernan said jokingly. 

"Worried she'll be a nerd?" Danny asked. 

"She's already a nerd. But she hides it well. Not around Lucy, though, or at home..." Hernan sighed. 

"You see Lucy's new hair?" 

"It's Honor's lock screen!" Hernan exclaimed. Danny laughed. 

"Why does she wear those sunglasses still, since you don't wear yours anymore?" Danny asked. 

"If it makes her happy, she can wear 'em all she wants. She's a good kid, and she can wear them if she stays out of trouble. She's not robbing stores or smashing car windows or running around wylin' like I was at that age." Hernan stared into his bottle, half empty, lost in thought. 

Danny interjected with, "I used to sneak wine and spy on women in bathhouses back in K'un-Lun, I wasn't perfect either." Hernan looked at him incredulous but amused. 

"Your lame ass snuck drinks and peeped?" 

"I still knew Outkast songs, I was still an OG at heart, even with all my training," Danny smirked. 

"OG? Hell you know about that life?" 

"I was only ten but my mind was older..." Danny started. Hernan just groaned, but he was still amused by the younger man, this holier-than-thou hero with the stories of dragons. 

"You listen to any shit past 2006?" Hernan teased. 

Danny rolled his eyes. "How's Mariah?" He asked. 

"She's good, working on some new fundraiser for Harlem, an eco-initiative. How's Misty?" 

"She's doing well." 

They went back to their drinks, enjoying their craft beers. Hernan for one still couldn't believe he was drinking craft beer now. "I'm gentrifying my own ass," Hernan remarked, examining his bottle before taking another drink. 

"Hey, we're bad and bougee, ain't no thing," Danny answered. Hernan nearly spit out his beer at that. 

When Hernan composed himself again, he said, "So Honor's been asking for a sleepover with Lucy. Mariah and I get no sleep if it's at our place." 

"But it's your turn to host, man," Danny pointed out. Hernan took a long sigh, instantly feeling older. 

"Hey," Danny added, "For what it's worth, Misty and I got no sleep and several throw pillows were pulled apart. I didn't think dating could include pillow fights." 

"Mariah's only into that when she's pissed at me," Hernan commented. The two men laughed together as they went back to their drinks. 


End file.
